digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gaiamon
Gaiamon Gaiamon is a humanoid mega level digimon whose name comes from the Greek word 'Gaia', meaning earth. Gaiamon is the evolved form of BurningGoramon, keeping the Dual Gaia Blades that can slide out of its gauntlets, but using them with much greater skill. Attacks *'Gaia Blades': Dual blades erupt from the digimon's gauntlets. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. If the digimon attacks are fast enough, these blades will ignite and take on the element of fire. *'Gaia Tornado': Uses the Gaia Blades in a tornado fashion, creating a giant tornado that tears chunks of earth from the ground. *'Terra-Form': Sticks their sword in the ground. The whole battlefield will break up and become crevices and spiked points of built-up earth. Sangaiamon Sangaiamon is a humanoid mega level digimon. A Gaiamon tribute to the Sangoramon sub-species. Sangaiamon are incredibly dangerous, possessing the power of Gaiamon, but with Sangoramon's iconic over-agression. Sangaiamon like to stalk their prey, occasionally letting them catch a glimpse of their reflective eyes in the darkness, but are, otherwise, completely unseen. Sangaiamon don't hunt for food, or sport, but because they relish the battle and have a desire to find another digimon who can stand up to them in battle. Like Sangoramon, Sangaiamon too are orbited by black shards of obsidian, but theirs are much larger and orbit in a ring around their entire bodies. Sangaiamon have immense speed, to the point of teleportation, allowing them to dodge even the fastest attacks with ease, but prefer not to use this ability in a fair close combat fight, and are rendered completely invisible in the shadows. Attacks *'Obsidian Blades': Black swords slide out of the digimon's gauntlet. It is not necessary to say this attacks name out loud. *'Sanguine Shards': The shards that orbit the digimon glow red, then fire off towards the opponent, stabbing into them. It is not necessary to say this attacks name out loud. *'Sanguine Rage': Obsidian shards leap out of the ground, pinning the target, as the digimon rises into the air, drawing in dark energy then launching another attack at more than double its original power. It is not necessary to say this attacks name out loud. *'Sanguine Blades': Explodes with dark energy, forcing away hundreds of sharp, sanguine shards in a wave of dark energy to harm any other digimon nearby. It is not necessary to say this attacks name out loud. *'Sanguine Reavance': Fires dark energy at the target in the form of a giant, dark laser. Sangaiamon Ruin Mode Occasionally, when Sangaiamon draws in enough power with their Sanguine Rage attack while fighting against a powerful enough opponent, they can enter their Ruin Mode, in which they seem to be perpetually surrounded by an almost invisible tornado, constantly ripping at the earth. In their Ruin Mode, Sangaiamon travel by creating a weak whirlwind somewhere else, then appearing in the centre of the maelstrom, as their great power gives them a certain disdain for the mundane act of walking or even running. Ruin Mode Sangaiamon forgo their previous need for close combat and their desire for a worthy opponent for a much simpler one; destruction. Ruin Mode Sangaiamon can use their whirlwinds to lift themselves into the air air push their enemies back, giving them a massive advantage over small, light digimon who would easily be swept away. Attacks *'Armageddon Blades': Two same-named blades slide out of the digimon's gauntlets. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Armageddon Raze': The whirlwind surrounding the digmon lifts them into the air, then quietens and disappears. After a very brief moment, a giant cyclonic wind erupts in all directions from the digimon, leveling the entire field. *'Armageddon Blaze': The digimon lowers to the ground, and the strength of the whirlwind increases to gale force, tearing up the earth. After a brief moment, the digimon bursts into intense fire, blasting the earth, now on fire, randomly over the entire field, and damaging any digimon close to them considerably. *'Sanguine Blades': Explodes with dark energy, forcing away hundreds of sharp, sanguine shards in a wave of dark energy to harm any other digimon nearby. It is not necessary to say this attacks name out loud.